


Scars (Make Us Who We Are)

by Tricksandarrows



Series: Shattered Crown [1]
Category: Kings, Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksandarrows/pseuds/Tricksandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolen moments are all they have. With one man imprisoned in the palace and the other simply visiting for two weeks, TJ and Jack make good on what little time they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars (Make Us Who We Are)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested drabble I wrote awhile back on my TJ Hammond RP blog from Tumblr which centers around the former First Son from Political Animals and Jack Benjamin from Kings. Both fandoms are rather small, but I hope you enjoy them.

“We can’t do this again.”

Those were the first words to leave the Crowned Prince’s lips as they laid there in silence, their naked bodies intertwined in such a way that would, to the casual observer, seem only natural and intimate.

TJ merely hummed against the man’s chest, peppering kisses wherever he felt as he continued to explore every little part of the man. Lifting his head just enough to be able to look his mirror in the eyes, he smirked.

“Never expected to be your permanent bed warmer,” he told him. There was no hint of bitterness, no sign of disappointment in his tone. In fact, there was an almost amused aura that he gave off, as if the mere idea of being upset at not being able to sleep with the Prince of Gilboa was preposterous.

And perhaps it was to the former First Son. After all, Jack knew well enough that the other man was as fond of personal attachments as he was.

Still, there was that nagging feeling that he couldn’t shake, something that didn’t really make sense because he’d never been one to try and explain things to anyone. He never had the need to. Being the son of the king had its privileges. But there was something different with TJ. Maybe it was because they were so similar?

It didn’t really matter. He continued to press the matter, not thinking about how it would sit with the other man.

“It was just luck that you managed to sneak in this one time let alone having enough time to sleep together before anyone came to check.”

That drew a long suffering groan from TJ, and he pulled back almost completely, looking down at his doppelganger with a serious expression.

“Again, I’m not going to start pining after you like a love sick school girl just because we fucked. I’ve had my fair share of one night stands to know how being the dirty little secret—the thing that no one talks about for fear of gossip—works, and I really don’t need this talk,” he said, leaving no room for the other to try and explain any further.

The mention of being the dirty secret brought up unwanted memories for the former First Son, and he did his best to shove them away, not wanting to think about him. As far as he was concerned, that time had long since passed, and there was no reason for him to dwell on it. Especially not considering the fact that he had a very naked, still very aroused prince pinned beneath him—something he knew that would be changed should anything happen.

With a shake of his head, he brought himself back to the discussion at hand.

“That’s all this was, and we both knew it from the get go so don’t bother explaining anything. You use me for what you need and I do the same, right?”

He didn’t need his mirror to tell him where the two of them stood. It was very much a two way street that he was willing to go down.

At the single nod, his lips split into a grin once more, and he went back to resuming his previous actions, kissing and licking every inch of bare flesh that he could. When he got to Jack’s left hip, he brushed a thumb against the scar, an inquisitive look lighting his eyes.

Grey blue eyes flittered upwards towards his mirror, and TJ tipped his head towards the right, a playful yet devious smirk on his lips.

“I was meaning to ask you about this, but I didn’t think it’d be appropriate when you were fucking me,” he drawled, nimble fingers dancing along the tender flesh.

Of course he’d be crass about it. The Crowned Prince merely rolled his eyes at his doppelganger and leaned back against the pillows, never breaking eye contact.

“Remember when I told you about being kidnapped and held hostage?” he asked. Yeah, he knew it was pointless to really ask something as rhetorical as that, but he still saw the other nod slightly. “It was a little ‘gift’ from the Gath.”

And that was all the explanation he would give. The other man didn’t need to know how it was he got that scar, didn’t need to know what the men did to him when they thought that they could get information from him. It wasn’t any of his business.

There seemed to be some sort of recognition and understanding that passed between them because TJ didn’t pressure him for any more information.

It was almost endearing—almost touching—to see him press such a simple and chaste kiss against the marred skin, but he didn’t think much on it, instead sucking in a breath as TJ’s mouth latched onto it. Teeth and tongue worked at the skin until he felt as if he couldn’t take anymore, and before he gave in—something extremely rare for him—the former First Son pulled away.

“Got any more scars for me to see?”

Oh, he wanted to wipe that smug little grin off of his mirror’s lips. Still, the other man was slowly starting to grow on him, and he knew the look of someone who’d had their fair share of hardships, something the two of them seemed to have in common, so he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it.

“You mean besides the one that’s blatantly obvious on my forehead?” he replied dryly.

He shifted beneath TJ, trying to ignore the thrill that ran down his spine at the friction as well as the sight of the other catching his bottom lip between his teeth and worrying the skin, and twisted to show off two scars on the small of his back.

A brush of his hands, Jack kept his eyes on TJ instead of what he was doing. He could see the curiosity burning brightly in his eyes, a silent question left unasked that he still answered.

“Those I got in a bar fight.”

And though he normally didn’t open up to anyone the way he was now, he couldn’t help it. He was, for the most part, in a decent mood and knew that it was all too rare for him these days.

Those full lips tugged up higher as TJ leaned forward, angling his body just right to nip at them, soothing the stinging with a swipe of his tongue. He could tell that he was going to do more, but the prince had other ideas. Fingers curling around the other’s biceps, he tugged him upwards and shifted once more so that his mirror’s legs were spread further apart.

“I’m sure we’ve got enough time for another round before you’ve got to leave,” he breathed out.

A grin spread across the former First Son’s lips as he captured the Prince’s lips with his own, kissing him thoroughly before breaking apart, lips millimeters apart.

“I’m all yours.”


End file.
